whodunnit_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
WHIPLASH MANOR EP.2:A SHOCKING BLOW!
THIS EPISODE HAS NOT BEEN RELEASED.WE ADVISE YOU DO NOT READ THE EPISODE UNTIL IT HAS BEEN. THE MURDER Brice jumped the second flight of stairs and did the same with the third.He was bleeding from a knife wound in his hand.It hurt so badly but Brice pressed on.The killer was only two flights behind Brice,and Brice,(Who hadn't realized the killer wanted this,or how DEVIOUS the killer really was)Thought he was in the clear.Brice never had time to process this,as he was already dead. THE INVESTIGATION Erin walks calmly down the stairs,knowing that she was would live for another investigation,that is,unless it was all a hoax.She tripped and bashed her nose on the (thankfully) carpeted staircase.Her nose gushed blood,but she said anyway,"What on earth?Twist the strings next time you little-OH MY GOD!"She screeched.Jake was the next one down,followed by Matthew,then Brody."Erin,you didn't get murdered...what was that about?The killer said you would be spared...Oh my god guys!Look!She's bleeding!HE DID KILL HER THAT TRAITOR!!!"Exclaimed Brody."I'm fine,guys.The killer did stay true to his word...and killed a scared player."Said Erin less than calmly."Who was murdered?I was a scared player,and I was safe,so it had to have been Jamie-"Jamie walks down the stairs in a very happy mood."I've been given a gift from the gods!"Jamie said."Or...Brice."Continued Jake.Erin nodded her head at that,still shocked that the killer would strike again on poor sweet Brice."His hand is bleeding,but not enough to KILL him."Pointed out Matthew."You're right,there must have been another fatal cause,though none are visible."Said Jake,backing Matthew up."LADIES AND GENTS...AND DEAD GENTS..."Exclaimed a voice."As you may or may NOT see,I stayed true to my word and murdered one of 3 scared players.The stair case is the crime scene!You mustn't wait!Time is money,and if you don't have money,you'll be the next victim!HAHAHA!"Exclaimed a mysterious dark voice. Then,everybody rushed to the 3rd flight of stairs and saw Brice's body."No time to waste"Hollered Giles.You may choose the crime scene,The morgue,Or the LKW!"Who would like to go to the morgue?You have 10 seconds.1,no,3,no,6 people!Wow indeed!Have any of you started to form teams?At all?Good.Erin,Brody,Ally,Alyssa,Matthew,Jake,are you a team?Erin says,"Yes.""Good.Hope that you're all spared tonight!So,I understand there is another team of 3 staying here at the crime scene that wants to bump the top players,Erin,Matthew,Brody,off the top,or if possible,out of the game and into the coffin!Tense!And those three are Jamie,Keisha,and Jessie!Hope you are all spared!Although,not all of you can be!Okay,our last team,Darren,Francesca,Katie,Jonathan,Shane,will be going to the LKW!The killer decided to be nice and told me there would be 3 scared cards out tonight,a 3rd place card,and only 1 MURDER.But that will knock one of the teams down a member!Will these teams last?Okay,this stage in the investigation is critical,and if you forget JUST 1 little thing,it could mean the difference between being scared and spared,and possibly,even being murdered!Good luck!" THE LAST KNOWN WHEREABOUTS (LKW) "Eh,was this the correct choice?"Questioned Jamie and Jessie at the same time."Relax,I'm sure we'll get enough information to get us at least 40 points toward our theory!And we should get 40-50 if we solve the riddle!And-"Keisha was interrupted by Jamie."Look,a fork!It has blood on it!Not much,though!No way it was the cause of death!" "Then what is?Asked Jessie,which was a question all of them wish they knew,and better know,by state your case.There was also a bow and a hole through the door."We must know the most out of EVERYBODY!"Exclaimed Keisha through shining eyes. THE MORGUE "There is a wound on the hand,which alot of people already know."Said Matthew."Look,a black splotchy mark on his chest!"Yelled Erin."Electrocution"Said Alyssa."How do YOU know that?Are you the killer?"Questioned Ally."Well,no,I just-"Started Alyssa."Come on Ally,give her a chance!"Commanded the team leader,Erin.They found no other marks,but Erin said,"We MUST be the top team.Tonight,if you are scared,even if you are NOT murdered,you WILL be kicked off the team.Even me.If that does happen,Matthew,you're in charge. THE CRIME SCENE "Darren,I do NOT want you on the team.I think you're the killer."Said Francesca.The sun was shining through the window,glinting off the dried blood on the railing where Brice's wounded hand had touched."Do you now,considering you're the team leader,of COURSE you would.I think the killer is in this group."Darren explained."Katie,what are you doing?"Asked Shane."Oh,guys,I found something!"Katie hid the wire and pulled out the TRIPwire,withholding information."We're going to be the winning team!"Said Darren happily."God I hope you're murdered next..that is,if my theory is right and Katie,the KILLER,agrees with my reasoning."Said Francesca.A wooden bronze tip arrow flew by and hit Katie in the arm."OwwWWWW!"She screamed as loud as possible.Erin was the first one to run in."What happened?"She exclaimed.Keisha and Jessie rushed in."Katie!!!"Yelled Keisha.Katie was slumped on the floor,groaning in pain."Ladies and Gentleman,please exit the room!The killer has struck again!"Yelled Giles running down the stairs,5 steps every jump.Katie's blood spattered over the railing,and she hit her head on the railing,breaking it,sliding down over it.Erin grabbed her quickly,probably saving her life."Ughhtt"She groaned.Erin stopped the bleeding with pressure,And Katie jumped up,like she had been unconscious."Are you okay?"Asked Jake.Katie screamed in pain as Erin took the arrow out."I...think I...am okay.Why did the killer try to kill me?I was spared."BECAUSE YOU KNEW TOO MUCH."Said the killer with a voice masking device."No time to waste,time for the riddle!Katie,I do hope you're spared.Team,help her be spared!"There was a note for all 14 of them.It read, To turn back the hands of time Find the clue in the form of a dime. In that dime you will find the key Play it smart,it will lead you to me..... "Wha...what...what is that...what is that about?"Asked Katie,half-heartedly."A dime...a dime..."Repeated Erin."I've GOT it!The coin collection!The Canadian dime has a boat on the back.Remember the boat replica in the front hall?"Yeah,so what?"Asked Ally."The answer must be in there!"They ran,finding a note that says, The controls of a light,mixed with a murder Might give you a fright,mixed with some terror. You're time will be up,then you'll be talking. But if you really want to know,the truth might be shocking, "What?"Alyssa was stumped.But Johnathan rushed in,grabbed a note,and ran to the power box.He followed a wire that was so thin you had to hold it to know it was there and traced it to the tripwire that was touching the wire which had been cut at the end."Got it!"He yelled to his team that he got it.Erin found it too,right when the bell rang.Erin withheld that,since nobody else had seen her."I'll get rid off MY team,except for Ally and Matthew,then we'll join Jessie,Jamie,and Keisha."Erin thought.She gave Ally and Matthew SOME information,enough to get them both spared,she hoped. STATE YOUR CASE Erin:"You stabbed his hand and chased him down the stairs." Matthew:"He sprinted down." Keisha:"He tripped and died."(HALF WRONG) Johnathan:"Upon tripping,he was electrocuted. Francesca:"He died instantly." Darren:"You shot Katie to throw us off.You tried to kill her,however,you failed." Katie:"I understand killing Brice,but coming after me?Really,Erin? Ally:"Katie,you shot yourself.Worth it?" Jessie:"Francesca,some leader you are." Darren:"Francesca,you may not have killed Katie,but you will." Francesca:"Katie,you almost KILLED yourself!I hoped you would,but...why? SPARED,OR SCARED?